creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Es gibt in den Farben verborgene Geheimnisse, die du nicht sehen kannst
Weißt du, welche Farbe eine Kakerlake hat? Wenn du braun gesagt hast, liegst du falsch. Sie ist vis. Und cimex. Und sie hat ebenfalls einen blassen Stich födus. Das ist kein Kauderwelsch. Dies sind Farben, die du nicht sehen kannst. Ich aber schon. Ich bin der erste, dokumentierte Mensch mit pentachromatischer Sicht. Das bedeutet, dass ich fünf verschiedene Typen von Zapfenzellen in meinen Augen habe. Nahezu jeder Mensch ist ein Trichromat. Das bedeutet, dass es in ihren Augen drei Typen von Zapfenzellen gibt. Diese Zellen können jeweils um die 100 verschiedene Töne voneinander unterscheiden, jedoch vermischt sich der eine mit dem anderen - was bedeutet, dass der durchschnittliche Trichromat um die millionen verschiedene Farben sehen kann. Als Pentachromat kann ich um die zehnbillionen sehen. Kein anderes Säugetier kann das. Lediglich Tauben und ein paar Schmetterlinge. Wenn sich das nicht nach einer großen Angelenheit anhört, dann lasse mich dir eine Frage stellen: Was ist das schönste, das du je gesehen hast? Ein Sonnenuntergang? Ein Regenbogen? Für mich ist es ein Hostess Twinkie gewesen. Ich bin in einem 7-Eleven gewesen, und habe ein paar gesehen, die auf einer Schachtel in einem der Regale gelegen sind. Welche Chemikalien sie auch immer in diese gemischt hatten, jede von ihnen hat ihre eigene Farbe gehabt. Zusammen erschaffen sie diesen schönen Mosaikstrudel. Macht die Twinkies irgendwie weniger appetitlich, aber verbesserten sicherlich ihr Aussehen. Diese Farben sind unbeschreiblich. Ich meine das im buchstäblichen Sinne - ich kann sie dir nicht beschreiben. Farbe ist ein grundsätzlich privates Ereignis. Aus demselben Grund, weil du nicht sagen kannst, ob du den gleichen Blauton auf der Packung Butter siehst, wie dein Chef, kann ich dir nicht sagen, wie die meisten Farben aussehen, die ich sehe. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, von denen ich nicht einmal gewusst habe, dass sie Farbe haben, bis ich ein Pentachromat geworden bin. Bewegung hat Farbe - jedesmal, wenn sich etwas bewegt, erschafft es eine blasse Farbspur, die ich nur als energetisch beschreiben kann. Ich habe es mir angewöhnt, diese Farbe Vis zu nennen. Die meisten Früchte sind mehrfarbig, doch das trichromatische Auge nimmt nur die Primärfarbe in ihnen wahr. Würden Pfirsiche dir so erscheinen, wie mir, würdest du sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr essen. Ich bin nicht als Pentachromat geboren worden. Ich bin mit der langweiligen, alten trichromatischen Sicht geboren worden, genau wie du. Dann bin ich in einen Autounfall geraten. Weißt du, welche Farbe Funken haben, wenn zwei Metallstücke kollidieren? Ich nenne sie Enk. Das war das Geräusch gewesen, das das Auto meiner Frau gemacht hat, als es in den Subaru neben uns verunglückt ist. Es ist eigentlich eine beruhigende Farbe - es erweckt ein ziemlich ähnliches Gefühl, das man bekommt, wenn man den Geruch von Rauch von Holz riecht. Blut ist nicht mehr nur rot. Es ist außerdem cruor. Blut ist das letzte gewesen, was ich gesehen hatte, bevor ich die Sicht verloren habe. Victoria ist gefahren. Sie ist betrunken gewesen, aber nicht so sehr wie ich. Wir haben uns gestritten. Es ist meine Schuld gewesen. "War sie es wert, John? War sie es wert, das zu beenden, was wir miteinander hatten?" Das war sie nicht. Eine Prostituierte anzuheuern war etwas, wovon ich niemals gedacht hätte, es zu tun. Meine Ehe zu verspielen war etwas, wovon ich niemals gedacht hätte, es zu tun. Ich wollte etwas neues. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass etwas neues zu wollen bedeuten würde, dass sie das Lenkrad los lässt. Als der Wagen auf den Randstreifen ausgeschert ist, habe ich versucht, das Lenkrad umzureißen. Ich habe zu arg gerissen. Wir sind in den Wagen gekracht, der gerade auf den rechten Fahrstreifen gefahren war. Ein 17 jähriges Mädchen ist hinter dem Steuer gewesen. Der Aufprall hat ihre Wirbelsäule in der Mitte zerbrochen. Sie ist in ihrer eigenen Blutlache gestorben. Unser Wagen ist ins Schleudern geraten, und auf dem Mittelstreifen verunglückt. Victoria ist aus dem Fenster geschleudert worden. Mein Sicherheitsgurt hat mich in den Sitz gedrückt. Die Windschutzscheibe ist in millionen Stücke zerbrochen. Gebrochenes Glas hat eine ganze Menge Farben in sich. Zu viele, um sie aufzuzählen. Glas ist auf mich geprasselt. Es hat durch meine Haut geschnitten, als wäre sie Lehm. Zwei große Scherben haben sich in meine Augen gebohrt. Das letzte, was ich gesehen habe, ist Blut gewesen. Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, sind Victorias Schreie gewesen. "Gott! Es tut weh! Bitte Gott es tut weh!" Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann ich aufgewacht bin. Ohne mein Augenlicht bin ich hilflos in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit dahin getrieben. Nach einer Weile hat mich eine Stimme gefragt, ob ich sie hören würde. Es war die Stimme einer Frau. Einer Krankenschwester. "Ja. Wo bin ich?" Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich im Krankenhaus bin, und einen Unfall gehabt hatte. Ich habe ihr Gesicht nicht sehen können, aber habe gewusst, dass sich ihr Blick verfinstert hat, als sie mir gesagt hat, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens blind sein würde. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass man keine Augen braucht, um sich die Augen rauszuheulen. Das ist alles gewesen, was ich in den ersten Tagen gemacht habe. Kein Arzt hat mir helfen können. Nachdem ich eine Woche lang in meiner eigenen, persönlichen Dunkelheit gelebt hatte, hat da oben jemand Mitleid mit mir gehabt. Sie haben einen Spezialisten gerufen. Er hat an einer Versuchsoperation gearbeitet. "Wie viel?" "Kein Geld. Ich mache die OP kostenlos." Er hat einen schmierigen, südlichen Akzent gehabt. "Wo ist der Haken?" Mr. Südstaaten Gentleman hat bei einer Testanlage in Giliman County in Colorado gearbeitet, die sich mit bio-mechanischen Enhancements beschäftigt hat. Sie haben jemanden gebraucht, dessen Augäpfel zerstört worden waren, der aber irgendwie noch funktionsfähige Sehnerven gehabt hatte. Jemand, der noch die volle Gehirnfunktion gehabt hat, und beschreiben konnte, was er sieht. Jemand, der verzweifelt genug gewesen ist, um nichts dagegen zu haben, ein menschliches Versuchskaninchen zu sein. Das bin ich gewesen. Die OP hat vier Stunden gedauert. Sie haben mich im voraus gewarnt, dass meine experimentellen Augen leistungsstärker als meine originalen Augen seien. Sie haben mich nicht davor gewarnt, das meine pentachromatischen Augen Dinge sehen würden, die nicht für die Menschheit bestimmt sind. Nach dem Eingriff sind meine Fingernägel das erste gewesen, was hervor gestochen ist. Sie sind auf eine Art und Weise bunt gewesen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ich habe die Schwester gefragt, ob sie sie lackiert hat. Hat sie nicht. Ihre Fingernägel sind auch bunt gewesen. Wie es sich heraus stellt, sind fingernägel nicht farblos. Sie haben eine Farbe, die ich Födus nenne. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, dass du sie nicht sehen kannst. Sie ist keine hübsche Farbe. Der Atem der Schwester hat eine Farbe gehabt, die ich Nubila genannt habe. Der Hauch der meisten Leute ist immer noch farblos für mich, aber wenn eine Person Zigaretten regelmäßig genug raucht, wird ihr Atem nubila. Sich daran zu gewöhnen, wieder sehen zu können, hat bedeutet, dass ich mich an die neuen Farben gewöhnen muss. Alles sieht anders aus als vorher. Die Gesichter der Menschen sind so komplex gefärbt, dass es leichter ist, jemanden an den willkürlichen Farbflecken zu erkennen, als an seiner eigentlichen Gesichtsform. Es ist so komisch, dass es so viele Kämpfe über Hautfarbe in der Welt gibt, denn wenn man 10 billionen Farben sehen kann, wären die leichten, chromatischen Unterschiede zwischen Schwarz und Weiß keine Ursache. Manchmal denke ich, dass meine neue Sicht eine positive Sache ist. Doch dann werde ich daran erinnert, als ich zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf meine Frau geworfen habe. Ich werde an die Dinge erinnert, die kein Mensch zu sehen braucht. Ich habe sie zum ersten Mal nach zwei Monaten seit dem Unfall gesehen. Victoria ist schwerer verletzt gewesen als ich. Als sie aus dem Auto geschleudert worden ist, sind ihre Knochen in beiden Armen und Beinen zertrümmert worden. Die Knochenfragmente haben ihre Muskulatur ziemlich übel zerfetzt. Es hat 12 Stunden Operation beansprucht, um ihr Leben zu retten. Sie haben alles amputieren müssen. Ihre Haut ist vom Asphalt so verbrannt worden, dass es vier Hauttransplantationen gebraucht hat, um ihr Gesicht wieder herzustellen. Sie haben es niemals richtig hin bekommen. Ich habe gedacht, ich wäre darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass Victoria quadriplegisch ist. Ärzte haben ihren Zustand im voraus erklärt, und haben mich davor gewarnt, dass es grauenvoll wäre. Sie haben mich davor gewarnt, dass ihre Glieder nichts weiter als Stummel wären. Aber sie haben nicht sehen können, was ich sehen kann. Sie hätten mich nicht davor warnen können, dass da noch etwas wäre, wo ihre Glieder mal gewesen waren. Vier geisterhafte Klumpen haben ihre bandagierten Arme und Beine fortgesetzt. Sie haben die Form ihrer fehlenden extremitäten gehabt, aber haben sich in komischen Winkeln gekrümmt und verbogen. Wenn sie sich bewegt hat, sind die Klumpen an den Stummeln gefolgt, als wären sie normale Gliedmaßen gewesen, allerdings kaputte. Ich bin darauf gekommen, ihre Farbe Anima zu nennen. Es schaudert mich, die Farbe Anima zu sehen. Sie erscheint unter sehr... einheitlichen Bedingungen. Die meisten Amputierten haben Animaglieder, die aus ihren Stummeln sprießen. Die Luft bei Friedhöfen und Krematorien ist in Anima getaucht. Gelegentlich strahlt das Fleisch, das man im Lebensmittelladen bekommt, eine Animaaura aus, aber nur, wenn es wirklich frisch ist. Eine Weile lang hatte ich gedacht, Anima wäre die Farbe des Todes. Letzte Woche habe ich erfahren, was sie wirklich ist. Victoria ist letzte Woche verstorben. Es ist fast ein Jahr seit dem Unfall her gewesen. Ich schätze, ihre Zeit ist gekommen. Meine wundervolle Victoria hat so lange gekämpft, wie sie gekonnt hat, aber eventuell hat ihr Körper aufgegeben. Sie ist in unserem Bett gestorben, als ich in der Dusche gewesen bin. Mein Herz ist gebrochen, als ich sie gefunden habe. Nur als sie von uns gegangen ist, habe ich bemerkt, wie sehr ich ihre Gegenwart für sebstverständlich gehalten hatte. Ich habe die 911 gewählt, und mich neben sie gelegt, als ich auf die Ankunft des Krankenwagens gewartet habe. Ihre letzten Tage sind hart für uns beide gewesen. Selbst mit starken Medikamenten hat Victoria konstante Phamtomschmerzen in ihren fehlenden Gliedern durchgemacht. Nachts hat sie normaler Weise durch die Schmerzen schlafen können, sie hat gewöhnlich klare Träume über den Unfall gehabt. Ich habe versucht, den Gedanken daran aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, doch bin jedesmal an den Crash erinnert worden, wenn ich meine Augen auf ihre gespenstischen Gliedmaßen geworfen habe. Als ihre Zeit gekommen ist, hatte ich insgeheim gehofft, dass es eine Erleichterung für uns beide wäre. Es ist eine schöne Beerdigung gewesen. Ich habe die Blumen ausgesucht. Sie hätte sie gemocht, selbst wenn sie nicht dieselben Farben hätte sehen können wie ich. Als ich nach Hause gekommen bin, habe ich einen Fleck auf dem Bett gesehen, wo ihre Leiche gewesen war. Es ist mir bekannt vorgekommen. Es ist Anima gewesen. Die Farbe ihrer gespenstischen Glieder. Ich habe die Bettwäsche gewechselt. Nach ein paar Stunden ist ein weiterer Fleck entstanden. Ich habe sie erneut gewchselt. Der Fleck ist zurück gekehrt. Egal, wie oft ich die Bettwäsche gewaschen habe, der Fleck ist immer wieder zurück gekehrt. Ich habe angefangen, auf der Couch zu schlafen. Der Anblick des Animaflecks hat mich einfach an ihren Tod erinnert. Vor zwei Tagen bin ich in unserem Schlafzimmer gewesen, um mich umzuziehen, und ich habe bemerkt, dass der Fleck verschwunden war. Im Raum, Centimeter über der Stelle, wo er gewesen war, ist nun eine animafarbene Wolke geschwebt. Sie hat sich bewegt. Im Laufe der nächsten Stunden hat die Wolke eine humanoide Form angenommen. Die Form meiner Victoria. Letzte Nacht ist die Animawolke aus dem Bett gestiegen. Ihre Beewegungen sind akribisch und langsam gewesen, aber irgendwie menschenähnlich. Heute morgen ist sie in der Küche gestanden, als ich das Frühstück vorbereitet habe. Ich habe versucht, meinen Nachbarn zu fragen, ob er die Gestalt auch sehen könne, doch er hat mich nur angesehen, als wäre ich verrückt. Nur meine besonderen Augen können die Animafigur sehen. Sie hat kein gesicht oder sowas, aber ich kann dennoch feststellen, dass sie mich anstarrt. Sie folgt mir überall hin. Sie sitzt im Beifahrersitz, wenn ich Auto fahre. Steht neben mir in der Bank, beobachtet mich beim Duschen. Sie ist gerade in diesem Moment hinter mir. Eine dunkle, unbeschreiblich-farbene Visage meiner toten Frau. Mich anstarrend. Mich mit nicht vorhandenen Augen beobachtend. Ich habe versucht, ihr zu entkommen, doch sie holt mich immer wieder ein. Sie wird mich nicht alleine lassen. Anima hört nicht auf, mich zu verfolgen. Anima ist nicht die Farbe des Todes. Das Ding, das mir folgt, kann nicht tot sein, denn es weiß immer, wo ich bin. Es bewegt sich, wie sich Victoria bewegt hat. Sie ist es. Ich weiß, dass sie es ist. Jetzt sehe ich überall Animawolken wie sie, Leuten folgend. Sie haben die Gestalt unserer Geliebten, derjenigen, die es nicht ertragen können, sich von uns loszureißen. Die meisten Leute haben eine. Wenn du einen Geliebten verloren hast, hast du wahrscheinlich eine. Nur meine Augen können sie sehen. Victoria - wenn du wirklich in dieser Wolke bist, dann tut mir alles Leid, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Es tut mir Leid um all die Worte, von denen ich nie eine Chance gehabt habe, sie auszusprechen. Bitte folge mir nicht mehr. Ich will alleine sein. Ich weiß, dass du das lesen kannst. HÖR AUF, MICH ANZUSTARREN, VICTORIA. Ich denke nicht, dass Anima die Farbe des Todes ist. Diese Dinger, die uns folgen, sind lebendig, zumindest auf ihre eigene Art. Sie sind die Seelen der abgeschiedenen. Seelen, die gefangen sind. Seelen, die nicht aufhören können uns zu folgen. Der Mensch ist nicht dafür bestimmt, Anima zu sehen. Wir sind nicht dafür bestimmt, zu wissen, was mit uns geschieht, wenn wir sterben. Ich sehe die Farben, die du nicht sehen kannst, und sie verbergen ein schreckliches Geheimnis. Es gibt kein Himmel oder Hölle. Wenn wir sterben, schreiten wir nicht voran. Wir bleiben und beobachten, lautlos, bis ans Ende der Zeit. Bitte lasse mich in Ruhe Victoria. Bitte höre auf, mich anzustarren. -------------------------------------------------- Originaltitel: There are secrets hidden in the colors you can't see. Link zum Original: https://www.reddit.com/r/nosleep/comments/5d2um3/there_are_secrets_hidden_in_the_colors_you_cant/ Autor: Jaksim Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geister